memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Interface
Die Enterprise wird auf eine Rettungsmission geschickt, die das Schicksal von Geordis Mutter klären soll. Zusammenfassung Teaser thumb|Will, Data und Beverly im Kybernetiklabor, rechts ist Geordi in der Interface-Einheit Commander Geordi La Forge klettert eine Leiter in einer Jefferies-Röhre hoch. Scheinbar über Intercom fragt ihn Commander William Riker, ob er schon etwas gefunden hat, doch er hat noch nichts gefunden. Als er auf das nächste Deck gekommen ist, dreht er sich um und man sieht, dass er keinen Visor auf hat. Aus einer Wand strömt Rauch und im Hintergrund ertönt eine Sirene. Geordi registriert gefährliche Dämpfe, Ammoniak, Chlor und Kaliumchlorid. Er sieht nur auf den Rauch, er hat keinen Tricorder. Er steigt nun weiter hinauf und geht dabei mitten durch diese giftigen Gase. Er beginnt zu husten. Er steigt ein weiteres Deck hinauf und kann nun die Hitze fühlen. Als er durch eine Jefferies-Röhre geht, kommt er einem Feuer immer näher. Er schätzt, dass die Temperatur bei 2000 Grad liegt. Er nähert sich dem Feuer immer weiter. Geordi geht direkt in das Feuer und aktiviert das Notabschaltungssystem, wodurch das Feuer gelöscht wird. [[Bild:Geordi und Sonde.jpg|thumb|left|Geordi sieht sich in einer Konsole.]] Im Kybernetiklabor berichtet Doktor Beverly Crusher, dass alle Lebensfunktionen Geordis in Ordnung sind. Data fügt hinzu, dass die Interface-Einheit innerhalb der Parameter arbeitet. Commander William T. Riker fragt beide, warum Geordi gehustet hat, als er durch die Gase lief. Beverly erklärt, dass dies eine psychosomatische Reaktion. Geordi ergänzt, es scheint ihm so, als ob er wirklich dort, in der Jefferies-Röhre, sei. Er konnte sich das Husten nicht verkneifen, als er den Rauch sah. Data zeigt sich fasziniert, noch nie gab es eine so komplette Schilderung einer Sensorenerfahrung. Crusher sagt, dass das Interface perfekt für Geordi ist, da Informationen der Sensoren direkt in seinen zerebralen Kortex durch seine Visor-Inputs übermittelt werden können. Riker ist zuversichtlich, laut seiner Meinung, wird es funktionieren. Er befiehlt Geordi, die Interface-Sonde zur Abschussrampe zu bringen, bevor sie Marijne VII erreichen. Geordi willigt ein. Plötzlich bemerkt er, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Das linke Bein arbeitet nicht normal. Crusher erläutert, dass die Sonde auf jede Bewegung von Geordi reagieren soll. Wenn sein Gehirn aussendet, das Bein zu bewegen, soll das Interface stattdessen die Sonde bewegen. Data vermutet, dass die Tastsensoren zu niedrig eingestellt sind, er erhöht den Input. Das Bein funktioniert wieder, wie Geordi meldet. Riker erkundigt sich, welche Aufgabe der Anzug des Interface übernimmt. Data stellt dar, dass er Tastempfindungen simuliert, sodass Geordi das Gefühl hat, sich in der selben Umgebung wie die Sonde zu befinden. Akt I: Traurige Nachricht [[Bild:Enterprise im Orbit von Marijne VII.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise im Orbit um Marijne VII.]] [[Bild:Position der Raman.jpg|thumb|left|Die Raman in der Atmosphäre des Gasriesen]] Data informiert auf der Brücke den Captain darüber, dass er die Missionspläne der Raman durchgesehen hat. Die Raman sollte sich in die tiefere Atmosphäre des Planeten begeben. Dies wäre 11000 Kilometer unterhalb ihrer gegenwärtigen Position. Die Crew sollte der Atmosphäre Proben entnehmen und dann in einen sicheren Orbit aufsteigen. Geordi vermutet, dass dem Raumschiff irgendetwas passiert sein muss. Vielleicht haben die Schilde versagt oder es gab irgendeine Inversionsreaktion im Antrieb. Es kann nicht nach Lebenszeichen gescannt werden, die Biosensoren funktionieren nicht. Will schlussfolgert, dass die Crew noch leben kann, doch sie können es von der Enterprise aus nicht feststellen. Da die Sonde Daten mit Hilfe eines gebündelten Partikelstrahls sendet, kann sie auch innerhalb der Störungen in der Atmosphäre funktionieren. Doch Data und Geordi müssen an der Toleranzgrenze operieren. Picard fragt, ob Geordis Nervensystem mit einem so hohen Sensoreninput fertig wird. Doch sie haben das Interface schon bis weit über 70 % belastet, es dürfte keine Probleme geben. Eine Sicherheitsabschaltung unterbricht die Verbindung bei 98 %. Worf meldet, dass er eine Nachricht vom Sternenflottenkommando erhält. Es ist Admiral Marcus Holt. Picard erklärt, dass die sieben Personen auf dem Schiff die dringlichste Sache sind. Er befiehlt den Einsatz der Sonde. Sie soll durch die Nebenluftschleuse in die Achtersektion der Raman geschickt werden. Somit ist sie nur ein Schott von der Brücke entfernt. Im Bereitschaftsraum des Captain meldet sich Admiral Holt. Er teilt mir, dass die [[USS Hera|USS Hera]] vor neun Tagen zu einer Kuriermission gestartet. Fünf Tage lang stand die Sternenflotte mit der Hera ständig in Verbindung. Doch plötzlich verschwand das Schiff spurlos. Picard zeigt sich betroffen. Holt fährt fort, die [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] und die [[USS Noble|USS Noble]] haben in den letzten 72 Stunden die Flugroute der Hera abgesucht, ohne Erfolg. Der Admiral lässt die Suche noch 72 Stunden weiter laufen. Jedoch glaubt er nicht, das Schiff wieder zu finden. Im Kybernetiklabor informiert Picard Geordi, dass die Hera vermisst wird. Geordi ist verdutzt. Picard fügt hinzu, dass Captain Silva La Forge ebenfalls vermisst wird. Akt II: Erinnerungen thumb|Die Nachricht von Geordis Mutter Geordi sieht sich in seinem Quartier eine Aufzeichnung seiner Mutter an. In ihr sagt sie, dass sie Geordi sehr vermisst. Sie hat auf ihrem Schiff auch eine neue Chefingenieurin, welche ständig am Antrieb herumbastelt. Riker betritt den Raum und will gleich wieder gehen, er wusste nicht, dass sich Geordi gerade die Mitteilung seiner Mutter ansieht. Geordi macht das nichts aus und spielt die Nachricht weiter ab. Silva La Forge will, dass sich Geordi und ihre Chefingenieurin mal kennen lernen. In der nächsten Woche ist die Raman im selben Sektor wie die Enterprise. Geordi soll mit einem Shuttle zur Raman fliegen, seine Mutter will dann die beiden vorstellen. Geordi kommentiert, dass Silva dauernd versucht, eine Frau für ihn zu finden. Außerdem informiert Captain La Forge ihren Sohn über die Geburtstagsfeier für seinen Vater. Damit endet die Nachricht. Geordi erzählt Riker, dass die Nachricht vor drei Wochen empfangen wurde und er sich leider nicht mit ihr treffen konnte. Die Sonde ist in die Atmosphäre eingetreten und kann auf das Schiff gebracht werden, erzählt Will. Er würde Geordi ersetzten, sollte er ein paar Tage frei nehmen wollen. Das allerdings würde zusätzliche Arbeit bedeuten, da das Interface speziell für Geordi eingestellt ist. Die nötige Zeit haben die Leute auf der Raman allerdings nicht. Deswegen besteht Geordi auf seinen Einsatz. Die Hera werde nur vermisst. Es ist denkbar, dass die Hera nur einen außerplanmäßigen Urlaubsstop macht. Akt III: Der erste Einsatz Auf der Brücke informiert Riker den Captain, dass er die Sonde auf der Raman in Stellung gebracht hat. Das Interface wird aktiviert. Geordi fühlt sich hervorragend, allerdings sieht er nur verschwommen. Data soll die Input-Sensoren weiter aufdrehen, er erhöht sie auf 75 % der Toleranzgrenze. Geordi kann nun klar und deutlich sehen. Doktor Crusher meldet, dass sich Geordis Pulsschlag erhöht hat, was allerdings am höheren Input-Niveau liegen kann. Geordi widerspricht, er sei nur aufgeregt, es sei wie Achterbahnfahren. Beverly zeigt sich allerdings besorgt, sollte sich der Herzschlag weiter erhöhen, wird die Verbindung getrennt. Auf der Raman herrscht Chaos. Es muss einen Bruch der Schiffshülle gegeben haben. Verschiedene Gase befinden sich im Korridor, Methan und Ammoniak. Geordi vermutet, dass der Bruch auf der Brücke selbst passiert sei. Auf dem Weg zur Brücke findet er eine Person. Sie ist unter einer Leitung eingeklemmt. Geordi kann sie nicht entfernen und bittet Data um mehr Energie für den Traktorstrahl. Crusher fügt hinzu, dass Data nur auf 80 % der Toleranzgrenze erhöhen soll. Geordi kann die Leitung entfernen, doch die Person ist tot. Er erkundigt sich, wohin eine Tür vor ihm hinführt. Data sagt, dass sie zu einer magnetischen Speicherrampe führt. Dies wäre ein sicherer Raum, wenn es auf der Brücke einen Bruch gegeben hätte, vermutet Geordi. Er fordert einen Phaserentladung an, um die Tür zu öffnen. Als er die Tür öffnet, erkennt er die Crew der Raman. Sie sind alle tot. Plötzlich entflammt ein Feuer. Geordi schreit auf, Data trennt die Verbindung. Geordi hat Verbrennungen an den Händen. thumb|Geordis Vater In der Krankenstation erklärt der Doktor, dass es eine Energieentladung im Anzug des Interface gegeben hat. Eigentlich hätte die Sicherheitsabschaltung des Interface reagieren müssen, doch die Toleranzgrenze war zu hoch eingestellt, Geordis Nerven haben durch den Input eine Feedbackschleife ausgelöst. Die Sensoren an Geordis Händen sind überlastet worden, als sie die Hitze des Feuers übermittelt haben. Captain Picard möchte die Raman bergen, allerdings nur, wenn keine Gefährdung der Sicherheit besteht. Dazu müssten nur die Input-Werte herabgesetzt werden, wie Geordi erklärt. Sieben Leute haben dort unten ihr Leben verloren, deshalb müssten die gewonnenen Informationen der Leute geborgen werden. Crusher stimmt zu, es muss nur ein niedriges Input-Niveau verwendet werden. Picard berichtet Riker, dass die Sonde wieder eingesetzt wird. Dazu muss die Sonde allerdings in den Behelfskontrollraum der Raman gebracht werden, da die Brücke zu stark beschädigt ist. In ein paar Stunden ist die Sonde in Position, das Schott muss durchbrochen werden. Geordi hat nun ein wenig Zeit, sich zu erholen. Er kontaktiert seinen Vater, Edward La Forge. Sie reden über ihren Verlust. Die Trauerfeier für die Hera findet auf Vulkan statt, da die Crew größtenteils von dort stammt. Doch Geordis Vater und seine Schwester wollen eine private Feier veranstalten. Geordi findet das alles allerdings zu voreilig, es suchen immer noch zwei Schiffe nach der Hera. Es wurden weder Trümmer noch Reste einer Warpverzerrung gefunden. Seine Vater setzt fort, dass auch kein Schiff gefunden wurde. Geordi ist trotzdem zuversichtlich, dass das Schiff noch gefunden wird, obwohl die Sternenflotte das Schiff aufgegeben hat. Geordis Vater will, dass er erkennt, dass seine Mutter tot ist. Er widerspricht, solange er noch keine Beweise dafür hat, gibt er die Hoffnung nicht auf. Data starrt in seinem Quartier auf einen schwarzen Bildschirm. Geordi kommt hinzu. Data wartet nur, dass Commander Riker die Sonde platziert. Er fragt, ob La Forge getröstet werden muss, doch er lehnt ab. Er ist nur vorbeigekommen, um zu sehen, was Data so treibt. Data verwendet die Zeit, um sein Studium der Dichtkunst voranzutreiben. Als Geordi seinen Freund darauf anspricht, dass er einen leeren Bildschirm betrachtet, wendet er ein, dass diese Leere eine poetische Bedeutung hat. Deswegen kann sie nicht als Nichts betrachtet werden. Dies sagen die alten Doosodarianer. Sie benutzten oft Pausen in ihren literarischen Werken. Geordi sieht darin auch Parallelen zu Lesungen in der Sternenflotten-Akademie. Data fragt, ob sich La Forge sicher sei, dass er nicht über seine Mutter sprechen will. Er denkt, Geordi empfindet großes emotionales Leid als Folge seines Verlustes. Er behauptet nur, einfach so vorbei zu kommen. Dies sei aber nur ein Vorwand, um ein Gespräch über dieses Thema zu beginnen. Geordi verneint das, er sei wirklich nur so vorbei gekommen. Data entschuldigt sich für seine Annahme. Das Gedicht, das er gerade liest, hat eine Pause von 47. Data fragt, ob Geordi diese Leere miterleben will. Geordi bedankt sich und stellt sich hinter Data. Er erklärt Data, dass er zu schnell aufgegeben hat. Data versteht nicht. Geordi fährt fort, als er sagte, er sei nur so vorbei gekommen, da habe es er nicht so gemeint. Datas Annahme war also korrekt, sein Freund wünscht doch über seine Mutter zu reden. Er fragt sich, ob er verrückt sei, weil er glaubt, dass sie noch lebt. Doch niemand stellt seinen Verstand in Frage. Dennoch sei Geordis Einschätzung der vorhandenen Informationen befangen. Geordi erklärt seine Gründe für seine Vermutung, sie sei Captain des Schiffes, sie war oft in ausweglosen Situationen und kam wieder heraus, warum sollte es diesmal anders sein. Data versucht Geordi zu beruhigen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelingt. Wenn Geordis Mutter wirklich tot ist, weiß er nicht, was er tun soll. Akt IV: Seltsame Begegnung thumb|Wie kann das sein? Im Kybernetiklabor informiert Crusher, dass die Telemetrie der Sonde empfangen wird. Das Input-Niveau ist auf 53 % der Toleranzgrenze. Geordi ist das zu niedrig, er wird nichts bewirken können. Der Doktor will hingegen mit dem größtmöglichen Sicherheitsrahmen beginnen, später kann das Niveau erhöht werden. Das Interface wird initiiert. Geordi sieht nichts. Das Niveau wird erhöht. Plötzlich erkennt Geordi seine Mutter. Er spricht sie an. Sie zeigt sich ebenfalls erstaunt, da sie nur die Sonde sehen kann. Geordi versichert ihr, dass er ihr Sohn sei. Beverly ist verwundert, mit wem Geordi redet. Er kann es immer noch nicht glauben, er fragt, wie das möglich sei. Doch sie erklärt, dass keine Zeit bleibt, um dies zu erläutern. Sie müssen hinuntergehen, zur Oberfläche des Planeten. Crusher erbittet Bericht, doch Geordi hält sie hin. Er versteht nicht, wieso sie auf die Oberfläche müssen. Seine Mutter sagt, dass sie sterben werden. Doch sie sagt nicht, wer sterben wird. Crusher will die Verbindung trennen, doch Geordi bittet noch zu warten. Silva erklärt, dass sie Geordis Hilfe brauchen. Er packt sie bei den Schultern und erleidet einen Schock. Das Interface wird durch die Sicherheitsabschaltung deaktiviert. In der Krankenstation erläutert Beverly, was geschehen ist. Geordi wurde von einer Überlastung der Sensoren erfasst, jedoch hinterlässt sie keine bleibenden Schäden. Jedoch will sie seinem Gehirn weitere Belastungen ersparen. Captain Picard will die Ursache der Halluzination erfahren, Crusher antwortet, dass seine Hirnfunktionen normal sind. Geordi weist darauf hin, dass es keine Halluzination war. Doch Data, der alle Aufzeichnungen analysiert hat, fand keine Hinweise für einen lebenden Menschen an Bord der Raman. La Forge legt dar, dass sie nicht direkt da war, er vermutet, dass die Hera auf der Oberfläche des Gasplaneten ist. Picard setzt fort, dass seine Mutter eine Transmission war. Irgendwie muss sie es geschafft haben, eine Verbindung zu ihrem Sohn auf zu bauen. Vielleicht ist er der Einzige, der sie sehen kann, weil er an die Sonde gekoppelt war. Mit Hilfe der Sonde kann er Quantenfluktuationen, Subraumanomalien und andere Phänomene wahrnehmen, die von anderen Sensoren nicht festgestellt werden können, wie Data erklärt. Doch Picard fragt, warum Geordi sie dann in Form einer Person gesehen hat. Der Doktor erklärt, dass die menschlichen Gehirne nicht dafür bestimmt sind, solche Informationen zu verarbeiten. Vielleicht hat es die Informationen so interpretiert, als ob ein Mensch vor ihm gestanden hat. Doch dies bedeutet nicht, dass seine Mutter direkt mit ihm kommuniziert hat. Es ist nur eine Erklärung, warum er dachte, dass sie vor ihm stand. Doch er ist fest davon überzeugt, dass die Hera dort unten sei und Hilfe braucht. Picard wendet ein, dass die letzte Position der Hera 300 Lichtjahre entfernt gewesen sei. Data ergänzt, dass das Schiff, sollte es auf der Oberfläche sein, dem Druck in der Atmosphäre nicht standhalten kann. Geordi bittet, noch mal auf die Raman zu dürfen, doch Beverly rät davon ab, das Interface noch mal zu verwenden. Die Überlastung hätte ihn beinahe getötet. Und auch Picard will Geordis Leben nicht aufs Spiel setzen und bittet Data einen Weg zu finden, die Raman zu bergen. Geordi soll mit Counselor Deanna Troi reden. Deanna fragt ihn, wie seine Mutter sei. Geordi zeigt sich stur, wenn sie glaubt, er erzähle nun über seine Kindheit, dann hat sie sich geirrt. Deanna erwidert, dass das nicht ihre Frage war. Geordi lenkt ein und erzählt, dass seine Mutter brillant, lustig und unglaublich einfühlsam ist. Sie besitzt Menschenkenntnis. Er sah sie vor etwa sieben Monaten, als sie die Hera übernahm. Sie hielt eine Party für ihre Mannschaft ab, auf der auch Geordi war. Er war immer zu beschäftigt um sie zu besuchen. Er hätte sich die Zeit nehmen können, aber er konnte nicht ahnen, dass es nun zu spät dafür ist. Deanna schlägt eine Theorie vor, Geordi ist, wegen dem Verschwinden seiner Mutter, besorgt und weil er sie nicht besucht hat, hat er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Deswegen will er nicht eingestehen, dass sie möglicherweise tot ist. Sein Wunsch, dass sie noch am Leben ist, ist so stark, dass seine Mutter als physisches Bild projiziert wurde. Geordi ist damit nicht einverstanden, denn sie sagte ihm, dass sie auf dem Planeten gefangen ist. Wenn es Wunschdenken gewesen sei, wäre es doch anzunehmen, dass er sie sich gesund und munter vorgestellt hätte. Deanna verneint dies, da sonst seine Phantasie ausgereizt wäre, er wüsste, dass es nicht wahr ist. Umso komplizierter die Geschichte ist, umso länger kann die Hoffnung aufrechterhalten werden, dass sie lebt. Geordi verlässt den Raum, es sei eine wunderschöne Theorie des Counselors, er hat aber seine eigene. In der Beobachtungslounge informiert Data, dass ein Traktorstrahl die Raman nicht bergen kann. Ein Relaissystem ist die Lösung. Zwei Shuttles sollen sich zwischen der Enterprise und der Raman platzieren, die Schilde werden so abgestimmt, dass sie den Traktorstrahl zurückbündeln. Picard fragt, ob es ungefährlich für die Shuttles sei, La Forge versichert dies. Solange beide über der Troposphäre gehalten werden, müsste es funktionieren. Jedoch will er wissen, was mit der Hera geschieht. Die Crew darf nicht zurückgelassen werden. Geordi schildert nun seine Theorie. Da seine Mutter eine neue Chefingenieurin hat, die ständig mit dem Warpantrieb experimentiert. Die Hera verwendet trionische Initiatoren in der Warpspule. Diese haben den Ruf, seltsame Nebenwirkungen hervor zu rufen. Data fügt hinzu, dass es Berichte gibt, bei denen sich Warpblasen und andere Subraumdeformationen bildeten. Geordi fühlt sich bestätigt und stellt dar, dass sich vielleicht ein Subraumtrichter gebildet hat, der zwei Punkte durch den Subraum verbindet, wie Commander Riker ergänzt. Die Hera könnte also eine Verzerrung geschaffen haben, die auf Marijne VII endet. Picard fragt, wieso es ausgerechnet dort enden solle. Geordi erklärt, dass die Hera vor zehn Tagen dort vorbei geflogen ist und es viele Subraumstörungen in der Atmosphäre gibt. Das Schiff könnte Restspuren aufgefangen haben, die die Hera dorthin zurückgeleitet haben. Somit kann die Hera wohlbehalten auf der Planetenoberfläche sein. Sie kann auch von einem Warpfeld umgeben sein, aber wie lange noch, weiß Geordi nicht. Allerdings hat Geordi keinerlei Beweise für seine Theorie, nur, dass er mit seiner Mutter geredet hat. Picard fragt Data, ob so was denn überhaupt möglich sei. Er stimmt Geordi zu, obwohl es jedoch höchst unwahrscheinlich ist, fast unmöglich. Picard befiehlt, den Plan für die Shuttles aus zu arbeiten. Geordi ist enttäuscht. Jean-Luc sagt ihm, dass er Mitgefühl für seine Situation hat. Er kann jedoch Geordis Sicherheit nicht aufgrund einer zweifelhaften Hypothese aufs Spiel setzen. Seine Entscheidung steht fest. Akt V: Auf eigene Faust Riker geht im Maschinenraum zu Geordi und sagt ihm, dass der Traktorstrahl in weniger als einer Stunde einsatzbereit ist. Doch nicht nur deswegen ist Riker dort. Es missfällt ihm, dass einer seiner besten Ingenieure bereit ist, unnötige Gefahren auf sich zu nehmen. Geordi hingegen ist der Meinung, dass es ihm überlassen sein soll, zu entscheiden, was unnötig ist und was nicht. Riker erzählt, dass seine Mutter starb, als er ein Baby war. Er hat nur wage Erinnerungen und die Geschichten, die sein Vater über sie erzählt hat. Als er fünf war und in die Schule ging, hat er diese Geschichten seinen Freunden erzählt. Er gab vor, dass sie noch lebt und schließlich glaubte er selbst daran. Seine Lehrerin und sein Vater bekamen dies mit und redeten ihm ein, dass er akzeptieren muss, dass seine Mutter tot ist. An diesem Tag hat er begriffen, dass sie tot ist und auch all seine Hoffnung sie nicht zurückbringen wird. In der Nacht hat er durchweg geweint, aber danach begann er, sich besser zu fühlen. Geordi ist wenig beeindruckt und erwidert kühl, dass Rikers Mutter tot war, es gab Beweise, eine Leiche und ein Begräbnis, es war Realität. Wenn auch er eine Leiche sehen würde, wenn man ein Wrack finden würde, könnte auch er es akzeptieren. Aber seine Mutter ist einfach nur verschwunden. Und es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Geordis Mutter und ihre Crew noch lebt. Er gibt auf keinen Fall auf. thumb|Data hilft seinem Freund, trotz allem. Geordi ist allein im Kybernetiklabor und hat den Interface-Anzug an und aktiviert die Sonde. Plötzlich betritt Data den Raum und sagt, dass er vermutet hat, dass Geordi das Interface allein aktivieren würde. Seine Verhaltensmuster sind Data vertraut genug, um Entscheidungen voraus zu sehen. Geordi missachtet alle Befehle. Doch er kann nicht ruhen, wenn seine Mutter vielleicht noch auf dem Planeten ist. Data kann nicht zulassen, dass sein Freund sein Wohlergehen gefährdet. Geordi muss den Rest seines Lebens damit verbringen, sich zu fragen, ob er Schuld an ihrem Tod habe. Das kann er nicht verkraften und deswegen muss er noch einmal hinunter. Data offenbart, dass er Geordi für den Rest der Mission in sein Quartier einschließen. Geordi fordert ihn auf, dies zu tun. Data geht zur Schalttafel des Interface und sagt, dass er das Interface überwachen wird, damit Geordi nichts passiert. Er kann ihn nicht in sein Quartier sperren für etwas, was er noch nicht getan hat. Sie können beide großen Ärger bekommen. Data schätzt dies mit einer sehr hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit ein. Geordi bedankt sich. Trotzdem hat Data noch eine Bitte. Geordi soll in Betracht ziehen, dass das, was er sieht, nicht real ist. Geordi verspricht, dies zu tun. Geordi ist wieder auf der Raman und ruft nach seiner Mutter. Sie begrüßt ihn. Geordi fragt, wie sie in die Raman gelangt sei. Sie antwortet, dass sie nicht wirklich dort ist, sie befindet sich immer noch auf der Hera. Die Hera wurde in einen Warptrichter gezogen. Geordi fühlt sich bestätigt. Die Crew der Hera hat einen Weg gefunden, ein Subraumsignal auszusenden, dass die Atmosphäre durchdringen kann. Data fragt Geordi, ob er das Bild seiner Mutter sieht. Geordi beschreibt ihm, dass sie seine Vermutungen bestätigt hat. Der Android empfängt ungewöhnliche Subraumenergien in unmittelbarer Nähe der Sonde. Sie sind ähnlich zu denen, die man beim ersten Einsatz empfangen hat. Dies ist das Signal, dass Geordis Mutter zur Kommunikation nutzt, vermutet Geordi. Silva La Forge bittet um Hilfe und Geordi beschreibt seinen Plan zur Rettung der Hera. Er wird die Raman auf eine tiefe stationäre Umlaufbahn bringen und eine entgegen gesetzte Warpkaskade initiieren. Die dadurch erzeugte Subraumverzerrung müsste den Warptrichter umdrehen und die Hera wird zu dem Punkt transportiert, wo sie gestartet ist. Data informiert, dass die Störungen der Atmosphäre stärker werden, je weiter sich die Raman der Oberfläche nähert. Vermutlich kann er die Raman nicht nah genug an die Hera heranbringen. Geordi will es dennoch versuchen. Silva drängt Geordi, sie haben nicht mehr so viel Zeit. Ihr Sohn reaktiviert die Schilde. Die Raman beginnt zu sinken. Geordi dankt Gott, dass seine Mutter noch lebt und er mit seiner Vermutung recht hatte. Er kann es kaum erwarten, seinen Vater an zu rufen. Silva fügt hinzu, dass sie nach Hause zurückkehren werden. Plötzlich kann Geordi nur noch sehr schwer sehen und informiert Data darüber. Er wird das Interface verlieren. Data vermutet, dass die Sonde außer Reichweite sinkt. Geordi will, dass er den Input erhöht. Doch sie sind bereits bei 75 % der Toleranzgrenze. Geordi sieht darin kein Problem, Data kann ohne Weiteres auf 100 % erhöhen, allerdings nur nicht in zu kurzer Zeit. Dadurch kann sich sein Nervensystem daran gewöhnen. Dies sei theoretisch richtig, aber bereits auf dem jetzigen Niveau erfährt Geordi ein gefährliches Nerven-Feedback, wendet Data ein. Doch die 300 Personen auf der Hera sind es Geordi wert, es zu riskieren. Data lenkt ein und Geordi kann wieder deutlich sehen. Wenn sie die Verbindung trennen wollen, müssen sie zuerst das Input-Niveau senken, sonst erleidet Geordi einen Schock. Geordi erklärt, dass Data das Niveau verringern kann, wenn er die Warpkaskade aufgebaut hat. Zu seiner Mutter sagt er, dass sie in einigen Minuten im Sensorenbereich der Hera sein werden. Er entschuldigt sich außerdem, dass er sie vor ein paar Wochen nicht besucht hat. Captain La Forge ist einsichtig, er war eben zu beschäftigt. thumb|Das Subraumlebewesen versucht, Geordis Gedanken zu lesen. Auf der Brücke meldet Worf, dass die Raman zum Planeten hinab sinkt. Riker kommentiert sofort, dass dies Geordi sein muss. Data berichtet, dass sie auf 90 % sind. Nach seinen Berechnungen sind 100 % noch vor der Reichweite zur Hera erreicht. Geordi will über die Toleranzgrenze gehen, doch Data rät davon ab, er soll den Sinkflug beenden. Silva ist bestürzt und bittet, weiter zu sinken. Geordi ist fest entschlossen, die Hera zu retten. Er will das Schiff zur Oberfläche bringen. Wenn Data die Verstärkung nicht über das Toleranzniveau nicht erhöht, wird er außer Reichweite sein, das Interface verlieren und einen Schock erleiden. Data ist verzweifelt, sein Freund bringt ihn in eine schwierige Situation. Er bittet Geordi, den Abstieg zu beenden. Doch Geordi ist starrköpfig und zwingt ihn, die Grenze zu überschreiten. Data deaktiviert das Sicherheitssystem und erhöht das Input über die Toleranzgrenze. Geordi bedankt sich. Plötzlich hört er seinen Captain, der ihn auffordert, den Abstieg ab zu brechen und das Interface ab zu trennen. Geordi ist unbeeindruckt und antwortet, dass er dies nicht tun kann. Der Captain wird wütend, er befürchtet, dass sich Geordi noch umbringt. Doch ihm ist dies egal, wenn er jetzt umkehrt, wird seine Mutter und ihre Crew umkommen. Picard beruhigt sich und greift nicht weiter ein. Geordi scannt nach der Hera, doch er kann nichts finden. Silva vermutet, dass sie noch zu weit entfernt seien. Doch ihr Sohn widerspricht, er müsste zumindest irgendetwas empfangen können, keinen Warptrichter, kein Schiff, rein gar nichts. Seine Mutter nähert sich ihm von hinten, umfasst mit ihren Händen seinen Kopf und es entstehen Strahlen zwischen den Händen und seinem Kopf. Er beginnt zu zittern und zu schreien. Doktor Crusher meldet, dass seine neuralen Synapsen überlastet sind und er dies nicht überleben wird. Geordi sagt unter Schmerzen, dass der Traktorstrahl umgekehrt werden soll. Data führt dies durch. Seine Mutter weicht von ihm und verschwindet. thumb|Silva löst sich in Feuer auf. Kurz darauf erscheint ein Feuer vor ihm, aus dem seine Mutter entsteht. Sie sagt, dass er sie tötet, sie müssen weiter runter. Picard wird unruhig, da La Forge nicht auf seine Fragen antwortet. Die Verbindung kann nicht einfach unterbrochen werden, meldet Crusher, er würde einen Schock erleiden. Picard befiehlt, den Input langsam zu verringern. Geordi spricht weiter mit sich selbst, beziehungsweise mit dem Wesen, welches seine Mutter imitiert. Er sagt, dass sie in dem Schiff gefangen ist und die Crew der Raman getötet hat. Data schlägt vor, Geordis Rezeptoren zu überlisten und ihnen früher aufgenommene Daten ein zu speichern. Dadurch können sie die Verbindung trennen und trotzdem das Niveau aufrechterhalten. Danach kann das Niveau kontrolliert abgesenkt werden. Picard stimmt zu. Geordi spricht von einem Unfall. Er ruft nun nach dem Captain und sagt, dass er das Schiff in die tiefere Atmosphäre bringen wird. Er erklärt, dass die Raman, als sie am Planeten vorbei flog, versehentlich ein paar Lebensformen aufgenommen hat, die in der tieferen Atmosphäre leben. Sie seien eine Art Subraumlebewesen und sie sind intelligent. Als das Schiff in eine höhere Umlaufbahn stieg, waren die Lebewesen gefangen. Er weiß dies von einem dieser Wesen, welches über die Interface-Sonde seine Gedanken gelesen hat und das Aussehen seiner Mutter angenommen hat, um ihn zu überreden, das Schiff näher an die Oberfläche zu steuern. Die Wesen sind auch für den Tod der Crew verantwortlich, aber es war nicht deren Absicht. Geordi vermutet, dass beim Versuch, mit der Crew zu kommunizieren und die Gedanken zu lesen, die Crew umgekommen ist. Das Interface hat Geordi vor dem Tod bewahrt. Er will die Wesen zurückbringen. Die Wesen können so hoch in der Atmosphäre nicht überleben. Das Schiff beginnt zu rütteln und viele Explosionen finden um Geordi statt. Das liegt an der Atmosphäre, die immer turbulenter wird. Er hat Schwierigkeiten, die Energie für die Schilde zu halten. Silva sagt, dass sie nun in Sicherheit sind, verabschiedet sich und löst sich in Flammen auf. Die Schilde der Raman brechen zusammen. Beverly schaltet die Inputs um, die Verbindung wird getrennt. Seine Lebenszeichen stabilisieren sich. Im Bereitschaftsraum klärt Picard Geordi darüber auf, dass er seinen Befehl missachtet hat und sich in Lebensgefahr gebracht hat. Er ist darüber nicht erfreut. Geordi übernimmt die volle Verantwortung. Picard wird sich Data allerdings ein ander Mal vornehmen. Der Vorfall wird in Geordis Personalakte vermerkt werden. Kurz bevor Geordi den Raum verlässt, bemerkt Picard, dass es ihm sehr leid tut, dass Geordi seine Mutter nicht gefunden hat. Geordi schildert, dass es ihm als sehr real vorkam, wie eine Chance, von ihr Abschied zu nehmen. Hintergrundinformationen Die Schauspieler LeVar Burton, Madge Sinclair und Ben Vereen spielten bereits 1977 eine Familie in der Fernsehserie Roots. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars *Madge Sinclair als Captain Silva La Forge ** Barbara Adolph *Warren Munson als Admiral Marcus Holt ** Werner Ehrlicher *Ben Vereen als Dr. Edward La Forge Verweise Kategorie:Episode (TNG) en:Interface (episode) es:Interface nl:Interface